Patent Document 1 describes a heating module having a unit operation section, a heat exchanger, and a compressor provided between an output side of the unit operation section and the heat exchanger.
The unit operation section outputs an output fluid produced from an input fluid by means of unit operation. The outputted output fluid is compressed by the compressor. The input fluid is heat-exchanged with the output fluid having been compressed by means of the heat exchanger. Here, a membrane separator is given as an example of the unit operation section.